The Game: Reload
by Scarlet Temptation
Summary: "It's just a game," he murmured. His face dipped to mine and he lightly kissed my jaw. "Game over, Leah." A blinding pain shot into my neck and I felt myself falling. My vision went, and the last thing I felt was my back colliding with the water. . . . . . And then? ***Sort-of sequel to The Game***Drabbles/OOC/NonCanon/DarkThemes
1. Chapter 1

**The Game: Reload**

**Chapter One**

My head swirled, heavy on my limp neck.

The right side, not just the left—where the burning pain had started—was now completely numb and it was spreading up my skull.

The burn of salt water pained in my nose, triggering my swimming reflexes to begin.

My feet kicked and my now tingling arms pushed at the water. I needed to get to the surface.

If it weren't so still today, the waves might have aided me. But, of course, today was the day I'd be thrown off a cliff with weakened muscles.

The joints in my shoulders started getting stiff and almost immovable with the heat the raged through them.

I kicked harder, desperate for oxygen, and flailed my arms as best I could.

Suddenly, so quick it shocked me into taking the first, much needed, breath, my face rose above the water.

I gasped, choked, and tried to force the water out of my lungs—attempting to stay afloat at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The current was in my favor, unlike everything else about the situation. By the time I'd caught my breath, both my arms had gone completely numb.

Though my legs still worked, having the dead weight of my upper half was slowing me down.

If this feeling kept spreading I wouldn't be able to move any part of myself in a few minutes.

So I pushed harder and harder until my feet hit the gravelly ocean floor.

As soon as I moved more than a quarter of my body out of the water, it became apparent just how paralyzed I was.

From my waist up I had no control. _Fuck._

My spine was limp and simply staying upright to walk proved impossible.

In a combination of leg-powered rolls and small flips aided by the gently lapping water, I managed to get high enough out of the water to allow myself to collapse and just breathe.

Even that was a challenge and a half.

There was no way to deny it.

Edward had won this round.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter T****hree**

Day. Night.

Day. Night.

Day. Night.

Day. Night.

Day. Night.

Cloudy daylight to cloudy moonlight.

I slept as much as I could, but I couldn't force my mind to just shut down.

Not through lack of trying though.

Most of my muscles were completely useless.

My breathing reflex was weak, but still functioning. My eyes were about the same.

Part of the time I was able to swallow; half drowning through the times I wasn't able to.

I couldn't move, or scratch an itch, or even change the position of my head so that half my face wasn't under the sand.

The legends said that the venom of the cold ones would kill us. We all assumed that would be via poisoning.

But apparently we were wrong.

It was paralysis, ending in starvation and dehydration due to the inability to care for ourselves.

That was definitely worse than poison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

For the first two days I'd had hope that someone would come along and find me and then if the poison didn't kill me then I could at least not starve to death or die of thirst.

That delusional thinking was gone by the third day.

I'd picked this specific spot because of how infrequently people came through.

Now that wish for solitude was going to mean the death of me.

I dozed off again under the heat of the small amount of sun that was peeking through the clouds today.

I wasn't quite at the point where I welcome death, but an unending sleep didn't sound like a bad idea.

When I woke again it was the middle of the night, but not early enough for the moon to be visible to me this far west.

An itch on my arm came then. One of the many small tortures I'd somewhat grown used to over the past five days.

I closed my eyes and pretended like I was scratching it in my mind, hoping to trick my body.

It worked, thankfully.

As I opened my eyes again I saw my right arm drop back onto the gritty sand.

It had actually moved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

By first light the next day I was sitting up.

It wasn't easy and mostly involved propping myself up on my arms and locking them in a straight position.

But it was better than being face down like the past five days, that was for sure.

With the threat of death looking less and less likely, I turned my thoughts to vengeance instead.

The muscles in my legs were still completely dead and I couldn't feel them for the most part.

_Tear off his legs. _The first task on my list.

I had tried talking, only to discover my tongue was still useless and lolled about in my mouth like I was having a stroke.

_Rip out his tongue,_ I added to the list.

The worst thing about getting feeling back after nearly six days on a beach was the severe itch of the sand embedded in my skin.

_Rake off his skin_. _No. Burn off his skin._

Yes, he would burn like I had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The sun came up over the eastern mountains on my sixth day on the beach and the sky was as red and orange as fire.

I stood unsteadily and, with great difficulty, began following the cliff south.

It was a twenty minute walk under normal circumstances before I would reach the first beach that gave access to the road.

Today that took about an hour.

Though my time perception was definitely _not _on point anymore.

_I'm going to kill him for this. Slowly. Painfully. Over six days so he will know the suffering I have._

For the final day, I had decided that burning him alive would be the most just end.

Followed by a private scattering of his ashes so he would never be found by his family.

Just like he'd planned for me.

_Fin_

* * *

**Not quite as action-packed as the first one, but it isn't so much a sequel as it is a teaser. **

**I mean really, what kind of sequel would it be without Darkward?**


End file.
